Golbez vs. Darth Vader
A3007CB4-E19B-4811-9D0C-C9231F39799A.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Golbez vs Darth Vader.jpg|SentryNeo Golbez of Final Fantasy (nominated by Psychomaster35) fights Darth Vader of Star Wars (nominated by Endlesspossibilities 2006)! Who will survive to advance to round two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: This could be something interesting. The mysterious man looked on the screen as he saw the two dark men walking towards each other. He then noticed an aura about both of them. ???: You both are dark villains in your world yet I sense you both are trying to redeem yourself. Let’s see if this will turn you back to your dark side. Golbez: This dark side is one that can’t be ignored. Vader: And yet you are a failure of it. Darth Vader then uses the force to lift and throw Golbez away from him but quickly recovered. Golbez then uses some of his magic to ready himself. Golbez: At least I am not clouded in darkness like you. DARKNESS AND LIGHT CLASH!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Star Wars - Duel of the Fates) 60 Golbez begins by summoning his nodes and firing lasers at Darth Vader, who proceeds to deflects them. Golbez called forth rocks from the ground and used them as projectiles. However, before they reached Vader, he used the force to send them flying back. 51 Vader: You underestimate the force. Darth Vader follows after the rocks as Golbez tries to stop the attack. Golbez then destroyed the rocks with his lasers but was met by the Sith Lord. Golbez: Let us begin Vader: I don’t think so! 41 The Sith Lord then leaps towards him as he tries to strike Golbez down. Golbez then launches a powerful blizzard that knocked him backward. After recovering, Vader noticed a black flame being launched in his direction and dodges it before slamming him hard to the ground with the force. 35 Darth Vader then started to use Sith Arts to send Golbez back and into a column of marble. He crashed hard into the ground, however, did not get any rest. Darth Vader then grabbed Golbez and started to throw him before sending his lightsaber at him. Golbez: Your mind games will not work on me! A colder blizzard came and knocked Vader's Lightsaber away as Golbez charged at Vader. Darth Vader quickly got his lightsaber as the two dark lords clashed and trades blows with one another. Darth Vader then started to power up lightning and started to shoot it at Golbez. He then formed a magic shield to block the lightning bolts. The intensity of the lightning-caused his shield to explode. 20 Vader: You can't beat me. You will die here. Golbez: If you wish to provoke me, you'll have to try harder. Golbez appeared behind Vader and grabbed his arm before using drain. He held on long enough so that his arm healed and teleported away due to Vader trying to impale him. Noticing Golbez not that far away, Vader used his lightsaber to attack. Despite Golbez firing lasers at him, Darth Vader blocked the attacks. 15 Vader kept his offense going as he met Golbez as he impaled the older brother in the chest with the lightsaber. Golbez, however, was able to impale an ice shard into Vader. The Sith Lord then was able to separate the blade from the armor as his armor made a weird beeping noise. While he pulled out the lightsaber he was met with another cold wild wind. 6 Golbez: Guide my inner shadow. Light and dark above all. The Sith Lord then becomes frozen as two meteors appear above him. Golbez: Transcend the stars!!! With no hesitation, he sends the twin meteors at Darth Vader. As soon as it makes an impact they caused the Sith Lord to explode into pieces. K.O. Golbez: Darn. I did not want to kill him. Golbez then looked at what was left of the Sith Lord and sighed before walking away. A sheet of paper then floats towards the pool of blood of Darth Vader. Results ???: Redemption. How pitiful! If you think that you are going to escape without you joining your true evil calling in life. I shall have you walk that path once again. This melee's winner is Golbez by Death!!! (Cues Final Fantasy IV DS Music - Golbez, Clad in Dark) Winning Combatant: Golbez: 43 Darth Vader: 29 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 42 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Golbez's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Colors' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Movies vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's